


It Figures

by typeusernamehere



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Father-Son Relationship, Happy Ending, More tags to be added, My First Fanfic, Open to suggestion, Other, but Platonic - Freeform, but its fine I promise, detailed writing? hopefully, hey everyone, more people too? if y'all like it, peter is a smol cinnamon bun, tony is a GOOD MAN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typeusernamehere/pseuds/typeusernamehere
Summary: Aunt May has just passed in an apartment fire. Tony Stark, who knows about Peter and his nightly crime-fighting activities, decides to take him in. Can Tony prove to be a better father than his own, or will his relationship with Peter crash and burn once the new, 15 year old vigilante discovers a shocking secret about his past and his “parents”? (POST HOMECOMING)





	1. Not like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN USERS – quick author’s note!  
> First of all, hello! I’m new to this community as a writer, however not a reader! I love AO3, and have been enjoying fics from many fandoms for years. I just love the ideas that people create and transfer onto paper – in this case, word documents lol – so I decided to give it a shot! Let me know what you think of this – constructive criticism is GREATLY appreciated and welcomed! Let me know what you want to see, don’t want to see, what I can do better, etc. And always, thank you for your time!
> 
> Also I spiced this fic up with italicized words and bolded things, but idk how to translate that onto this website?? FORGIVE ME
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> disclaimer: I own nothing :D

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. 

The bright fluorescent lights of the hospital hallways reminded Peter of the lights in Mr. Stark’s lab, however he didn’t feel the same euphoria and fanboy delight of being in their presence. 

He felt the complete opposite – dread and utter failure.

\- 1 hour earlier - 

It started off a normal day for the teenager – wake up, school, answer many of Ned’s annoying and amusing questions about his powers or Mr. Stark, decathlon practice, home, patrol, leave happy a long and detailed voicemail, homework, bed. Nothing out of the ordinary was scheduled. 

Until, it happened. 

Spiderman was about an hour into patrol, swinging from one large corporate building to the next, landing on a windowsill to observe the city from above. His foot had just made contact with the concrete when he felt the building shudder. 

His spider sense took that second to burn through his body, making Peter wince and clutch his head in pain. 

Through the slits of his eyes, Peter gazed upwards towards the skyline, where his heart stuttered.

“Peter? Your heart rate has increased significantly. Do you require medical attention?” asked Karen, not breaking Peter out of his dazed stupor. 

Instead of answering, Peter continued to look on in the horizon in horror. 

There was nothing but flames. 

She’s fine, it’s a different building, he thinks to himself, before launching off the building at a speed that would have made Natasha proud. 

“Peter?” Karen repeats. Immediately, he shoots of instructions for her. 

“I’m fine. I need you to find me the fastest route home from here, Karen,” he says, voice devoid of his usual bubbly tone. His HUB lights up a second later, the route outlined in front of his eyes. 

“You should reach the destination in approximately 4 minutes at the rate you are swinging, Peter.” Karen tells him, her own voice sounding slightly shaken, if an AI could sound like that. She was probably confused at the change in Peter’s behavior. 

Ignoring an explanation for his AI friend, Peter continued to swing off buildings as fast as he could, his fear growing as he got closer and closer to the site of the explosion. 

He was hoping his fears were irrational – that he was wrong – that this explosion just happened to be in the same area as his apartment building, and not emanating from the building itself. 

Two minutes later, he arrived, hopes dashed.

Spiderman stood stock still for a moment on the adjacent building from the apartment building he shared with Aunt May. This can’t be real, this isn’t real, he thought desperately in his mind, panic bubbling up his throat causing him to choke on his breath. 

Snapping out of his daze, he launched himself off the building, swinging up to one of the top floors – where he hoped he could find a certain someone alive.

Breaking through the window of his own room, Peter was immediately engulfed in black smoke. He held his arm in front of his face, ready to cough, until he remembered Mr. Stark had installed a gas mask feature in his suit from one of his old scuffles with a drug ring. 

Standing up tall, he rushed to the door and broke through what was left of it, only to run into the hall, finding nothing more than black smoke.

“AUNT MAY!” he yelled, looking around desperately, but finding no sign of life. He listened closely, for any sign of coughing or struggling from their little home. 

He heard nothing. 

Running through the rest of the apartment, he called out for his aunt, looking for her everywhere, before the thought struck him: maybe she got out already! Before the sound of wood breaking cut through his thoughts.

Without looking up, he quickly tucked and rolled forward, springing up and dashing toward the front door. Before leaving, he glanced behind him to find the place he was standing seconds ago covered in fiery debris. 

He turned and ran out.

The hallway was no different than the apartment – thick black smoke covering every corner, blinding Peter from finding anyone on the floor. He turned and ran towards the window he instinctively knew was at the end of the hall. Bracing for impact he tucked his body close and rammed into the window, shattering it and making his way back outside. 

He quickly webbed himself to the fire escape just a few feet above him, catching himself from falling to the pavement. He looked down anyways. 

There must have been twelve fire trucks, all concentrated on the massive fire raging and ravaging the whole building. Behind them were a bunch of ambulances, with the sounds of crying and yelling making it up to where Spiderman was hanging. 

Swinging down and around, Peter landed a few feet away from what seemed to be the fire chief. 

“Is there anyone still in there?” He asked frantically. The firemen, police, and civilians all stared at him in awe, before yelling and begging Spiderman to save people – who apparently were still inside the burning building. Before the fire chief could stammer out a reply to the hero clad in blue and red, Spiderman ran inside the front of the building, braving through the black smoke once more and listening carefully for any cries for help.

Hearing the sounds of coughing and wheezing, Peter shot off the right where he found two younger teenagers stumbling blindly through the smoke. 

He grabbed them quickly and ran them to the exit. “You’re okay! Quick, get outside now!” he yelled to them, and shot off towards the sounds of a man calling for help down on the other end of the hall. 

Breaking down a door, Peter quickly ran inside one of the apartments on the floor and listened again for the man. “Hello? Is someone here!” he yelled. The coughing happened again, and Peter ran straight down the hall to find an older man collapsed on the ground. 

Swiftly, he picked him up like a doll, and ran out the door and to the entrance. 

Firefighters decked out in their full fire suits were slowly coming into the apartment building, where Spiderman handed off the old man so he could find the others. 

Until a large CRACK reverberated through the floor, and time slowed down for him.

Peter looked up, seeing the swell of the ceiling through the black smoke. It was going to fall.

Not again, he thought frantically, memories of the warehouse falling on him raining on his mind, panic taking over once again. 

Wasting no time, Spiderman turned around and yelled “RUN” to the firemen. They all stumbled back outside, yelling for everyone to fall back, while Spiderman pushed civilians close to the building out of the way.

The ceiling crumbled, and the building fell. 

The noise was too much for Peter, thunderous booms of wood and concrete crashing to the ground mixed with panicked screams of women and men and children. The crowds quickly dispersed, people running out of the way of falling debris. Peter did his best to shield others from it as well, still in a state of shock.

Just as soon as the chaos erupted, the building ceased to crumble, instead getting stuck a third of the way down, settling sideways and looking like a leaning tower of destruction. 

What happened? Peter thought to himself. 

Without thinking, he webbed himself up and out, attaching leads of spider web from the burning building to its surroundings – trying his best to keep it from falling forward on the civilians. 

Within a matter of seconds, spider webs covered a good portion of the building, keeping it up and steady, while water from the fire trucks continued to spray down the fire. 

There was nothing more Peter could physically do – nothing more he could emotionally handle, as he stared up at his home – gone within a matter of minutes. 

He swung away, out of the mess where he was sure no one would notice his lack of presence, and ran to a familiar alley. Changing into street clothes stashed in a backpack he hid, Spiderman quickly disappeared, and Peter Parker emerged. He stuffed his multi-million dollar suit into the backpack, swung it over his shoulder, and ran as fast as he could out of the alley.

Minutes later, arriving back at the scene, Peter was faced once again with fear and panic. Pushing through the crowds standing awestruck at the destruction in front of them, Peter whipped out his phone and quickly dialed the number of the last person of his family he had left. 

He waited as the call rang through, panic stricken eyes looking at every face in the crowd, not stopping until he found her.

“Sorry, the number you have dialed is not available, please try-“ he hung up, then dialed again, and pushing through the people, trying to make his way to the firefighter.

“Aunt May?” He yelled, getting more and more fearful as time went by that he couldn’t find her. 

“Sorry, the number you have dialed is not availab-“ he hung up again, frustrated. 

“AUNT MAY!!!” he screamed, tears finally rolling down his face, blurring his vision and making his voice crack. Some people turned at the sound of his scream, and just gave him a look of pity or sorrow. 

He paid them no mind, stuck looking for his aunt. 

It wasn’t until he saw one of his neighbors, that he knew he found her, though not the way he wanted.

Mrs. Smith, his neighbor across the way, was looking right at Peter – tears rolling down the old woman’s face as well, and a look of guilt shining through her aged eyes. 

Peter stopped a few feet in front of her. The ambulance behind Mrs. Smith had no lights or sirens on, even though there was a patient clearly inside.

“Sweetie,” started Mrs. Smith, but Peter looked past her. 

Aunt may was on the gurney, face burned and ashen. 

Her chest was still, telling Peter she wasn’t breathing.

Telling Peter she wasn’t alive. 

\- Present time - 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. 

Spiderman was supposed to save people, but any wise hero understands that not everyone can be saved. 

It’s just hard to imagine this time, the person he couldn’t save was someone who mattered so much to him. 

Peter sat in the hospital hallway, head in his hands. Aunt May wasn’t there to comfort him, she was under a sheet. She was dead. 

How could this happen?

Before Peter could spiral out of control with his thoughts, wondering how he couldn’t save her, how he didn’t sense the explosion sooner, how did the building catch on fire, he thought of Tony. 

I need to call him, he thought.

Peter shakily took out his phone, dialed Mr. Stark’s number, and hesitantly pressed call.

A few rings, until finally – “Hello? Peter, is that you?” Mr. Stark’s voice rang out. He sounded exhausted, reminding Peter it was around 3 in the morning. 

“Peter?” Said Tony, jarring Peter from his thoughts with his concerned tone. 

“I-..” he stammered into the phone, “I need help,” voice breaking on the last word.

Peter covered his eyes with his free hand, tears uncontrollably rolling down his face again. He began to quietly sob.

“Peter, what happened? Where are you?” Tony asked, sounding very concerned. The sound of rustling and shuffling accompanied it, along with the sound of a door closing. 

“I’m at Memorial Hospital on Grand” said Peter shakily, the flow of tears not stopping, he continued. “There was a fire at our apartment complex… and I-I didn’t get there in time before she –“ Peter broke again into a sob, not finishing his sentence.

“Peter, it’s okay, It’s going to be okay. I’m on my way over right now,” Tony said, the fear in his voice evident, the sound of an engine roaring in the background. 

“It’s my fault, she’s dead and it’s my fault” Peter wailed, finally breaking down and dropping his phone on the ground. He slid from the chair to his knees, hyperventilating and curling into a ball. There were sounds of concern from down the hall, a couple nurses rushing to his side and asking if he was okay. 

Peter pushed their hands away, tears continuing to blur his eyes as he tried to stand up, Tony calling his name from his phone. 

This isn’t real. This isn’t happening. Repeated in his head. The panic and guilt overwhelmed him, and he grabbed his phone and rushed away from the hands gripping his arms and voices calling for help. 

He stumbled down the hall, intent on getting out of the hospital. May wasn’t here. She was gone. Her ashen face flashed in his memory, as he blinked his vision clear and found the elevator. Ignoring the calls from the startled nurses, he flung himself in the elevator and pressed the lobby button. He has to get out of there. 

More tears found their way back down his face, and he swayed on his feet. Everything was so cold, he realized, breathing heavily and clutching his knees for support. The bell dinged, and he ran as fast as he could out of the doors. 

Until someone grabbed his arms and yanked. 

Peter stumbled forward, legs finally giving out as he was crushed in a warm embrace, a strong hand in his hair, and another strong arm wrapped around his waist.

The familiar smell of diesel and expensive cologne and home filled his senses – the familiar smell of Tony Stark snapped him out of his goal to run away, and he buried his face in Tony’s shoulder, arms curling around the lapels of his suit jacket. 

They were on the floor, Peter clutching Tony like a lifeline, while Tony was trying his best to slow his own frantic heart and calm the mess of teenager in his arms. 

“I’m so sorry kid. I’m so so sorry,” said Tony, sounding as remorseful as he ever has, which made Peter clutch him a little tighter, tears staining the jacket, and sobs wracking his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote more!! But I wasn't sure if this was too long? 
> 
> Also, I'm taking a while writing Tony's dialogue so that I can really try to capture his... sass? his FLAIR I guess. 
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE let me know what you think!! Thank you all so much!!


	2. There’s no going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt May has just passed in an apartment fire. Tony Stark, who knows about Peter and his nightly crime-fighting activities, decides to take him in. Can Tony prove to be a better father than his own, or will his relationship with Peter crash and burn once the new, 15 year old vigilante discovers a shocking secret about his past and his “parents”? (POST HOMECOMING)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, Marvel does!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: HELLO EVERYONE! I’m blown away at the feedback I’ve been getting so far! It’s super motivating and exciting to see that you guys are enjoying this. Thank you all so much for leaving kudos, and please feel free to leave a comment! Let me know how you feel about the fic, and please feel free to let me know what you want to see in future chapters! This is my first fic, so I am open to suggestions, and I’ll be sure to give you a shoutout! 
> 
> I love you all! Enjoy!

\-------

After what seemed like hours, Peter finally loosened his hold on Tony, bringing his hands to his eyes and taking deep breaths. Tony kept his death grip.  
“It’s not your fault Peter, it’s okay, it’s not your fault” he repeated to Peter, stroking his hair gently. 

Peter risked a glance up, head lightly bumping Tony’s chin with how close they were. Tony had nothing close to the pity Peter expected him to have in his eyes, but rather concern and compassion, looking at Peter like he was ready for him to start crying again. Peter just shook his head, and looked back down.

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark, I didn’t mean-“ he started, before Tony interrupted him.

“Kid, you have nothing to apologize for. But I need you to listen to me,” he said, stern. Peter sat back, Tony’s arms unwinding from his grip, but not letting go.

Looking around to find many pairs of shocked eyes on them, Tony gently pulled himself and Peter down the hall and into the hospital chapel. They were the only two inside.

“First, what happened is not your fault, okay? There’s never a one hundred percent chance we can save everyone out there, and this time, the disaster wasn’t “villain-made,” Tony explained, keeping his tone gentle. 

“There was no way of knowing that one apartment out of the sixty in that building would have a faulty gas line. It was a freak accident that the resident also happened to be a heavy smoker. Peter, I read the accident report. It was just that – an accident. Not something to blame on anyone, especially not yourself.” 

Tony took a breath from his reassurances, searching Peter’s eyes for any form of understanding. 

Peter looked slightly stunned, but nodded his head slowly. Rubbing his sleeve over his eyes, he took a moment to digest what Mr. Stark had said, his mind going a hundred miles a minute. 

“I-,” he stammered, clutching his hair and looking down, “I understand, Mr. Stark. I j-just… I thought of all the things that could potentially kill May, something like “an accident” would be at the bottom of the list, what with me being Spiderman,” he finished, tears escaping his eyes towards the end of the sentence. 

Tony sighed quietly, then gathered Peter back into his arms. Peter let himself be pulled back, as the tears started to flow freely again. 

The sound of light buzzing brought Tony’s attention away from the distraught teenager, and to his right pant pocket instead. He pulled out his phone, answering the call from Pepper.

“Tony? Is Peter there? Is he okay? I just saw the news-“ She rambled, voice an octave higher with obvious shock and worry for Tony’s protégé. 

“Calm down, yeah he’s here with me. I’m not leaving him, we’ll be back later, okay? Tell Happy.” replied Tony. 

“Oh- okay, I will. Tony… Is… where is he going?” asked Pepper. Peter lifted his head a little, hearing her question with his enhanced senses. Not paying attention to Tony’s reply, Peter’s mind spiraled out of control again, panic flaring up in his chest. 

Where will I go now? I don’t have any other family… and there’s no way I’m going into foster care, he thought. Looking down at the floor, he thought briefly about asking to stay with Mr. Stark for a few days, until he could figure out a way to be on his own.

I can’t just ask him something huge like that… he doesn’t have time for a teenager living under his roof, his brain thoughtfully added, a new wave of hopelessness washing over him. 

Feeling awkward, not knowing how he would answer Pepper’s question for himself, Peter pushed away from Tony, startling the man out of his phone conversation. Tony looked down at Peter, then quickly ended the call.

“Pete? What’s wrong?” He asked. 

“Nothing… I just,” Peter started, stumbling over his thoughts.

“I need to figure out where to go, and the problem is I don’t know where any other part of my family is.” He explained, not making eye contact with the billionaire, genius, not-ready-for-a-child-philanthropist in front of him.

Tony scoffed, as if offended, which prompted Peter into snapping his gaze up, feeling slightly confused at the mildly exasperated look on Tony’s face.

“You’re coming to live with me, of course!” Tony exclaimed, as if it was obvious, before tilting his head and lowering his voice. “that is… if you want to.” He finished, now looking a little expectant and… Hopeful? No. There was no way someone could look that hopeful after receiving news they’d be getting a new housemate. A damaged, burdensome, teenage housemate. 

To be honest, Peter was a surprised at Tony’s offer. He thought Iron Man would be too busy to have another responsibility on his hands. 

Speechless, Peter simply gaped at Tony. It wasn’t until Tony raised one eyebrow that Peter stammered out, “I-I would love to!” feeling embarrassed but shocked that his childhood hero and mentor was willing to take him in – even for a few days.

His response seemed good enough for Tony, who nodded and stood up slowly. Looking down at Peter, he thought for a moment before saying, “I can help you deal with legalities later, but for now, let’s go on back to my place. You definitely look like you need some sleep.” 

Peter, still a little shocked at the whole situation, stood up next to Tony, and let himself be led out of the chapel. 

Once back into the main lobby of the hospital, Peter realized that of the few people occupying the chairs in the waiting room, all of them had their eyes glued on the pair. Just seeing the incredulous stares of strangers and nurses brought another sharp pain to Peter’s chest. 

In the midst of being coddled by Tony Stark, he almost forgot the reason why the man was here in the first place. 

May.

Peter glanced back down at the floor once they got outside, being steered to a sleek black car waiting on the curb.

Happy was leaning against the back doors, immediately opening the door for Tony and Peter once they got close.

Chancing a brief look up, Peter was met with a sad, concerned look on Happy’s face – something he didn’t know the man could even feel towards Peter, based on how annoyed he was most of the time. 

As Peter and Tony got into the car, Happy said nothing, just closing the door and swiftly making his way back into the driver’s seat. 

The car pulled out off the side of the road, and before he knew it, the hospital was just a speck in the distance to Peter. He let his head fall back on the seat, finally letting the night’s events catch up to him.

Everything was different now, his life currently like a nightmare. There was so much going through Peter’s mind, but it was so jumbled that he couldn’t make sense of it. The only thing he felt was anguish. His chest hurt with the pain of loss, and his eyes blurred as his denial and panic took over his senses.

Peter didn’t even realize he had started hyperventilating until he felt a slight pressure on his forearm, jumping slightly. 

Looking to his right, he was met with the newly familiar sight of a concerned Tony. Neither of them said anything, but Tony wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulders, quietly reminding him to breathe. 

“You’ll get through this,” Tony promised him, his deep voice cutting through the haze of Peter’s mind. 

As the car continued to swerve through traffic, Peter drifted, unsure of what else to do other than want to melt into the leather seats. 

The last thing he heard was Tony’s voice, once again telling him, “I’m here, Peter.” Before he closed his eyes, letting his vision fade to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to learn how to write Tony Stark dialogue, because he is just so charismatic and I feel like I might be writing him out of character??? Any tips? Also I still haven't figured out how to italicize or bold on AO3... so if anyone knows, please leave a comment, and I'll love you forever! 
> 
> I'm going to try and make the updates regular! I'm really motivated to write thanks to all the lovely feedback, so next chapter is currently on the way! 
> 
> As always, please let me know in the comments what you think!! Thanks again for all the love and support, you guys are the best :)


	3. Author's REALLY LATE Note

HELLO EVERYONE

Yeah this Author's Note is SUPER OVERDUE, but basically I got caught up with work, school, and the dreaded WRITER'S BLOCK and yeah. But, I was wondering if anyone was interested in me resuming the fic? I still have an idea of where I want it to go, in addition to your criticism and comments giving me details to add in as well!

Anyways, hope everyone's doin well and I figure the fandom is going to start getting busier as Infinity War approaches. Let me know what ya'll think!


End file.
